1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to eyeglass attachments and, more particularly, to a clip-on, motorized wiper attachment for affixing to conventional eyewear.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wearing eyeglasses during inclement weather such as rain or snow is an aggravating experience. As if general visibility conditions are not bad enough, the eyeglass wearer is additionally plagued by the accumulation of raindrops or snow on their lenses. One must continually stop whatever they are doing to wipe their glasses clean. Another option is to simply remove the glasses and store them in a dry pocket, purse or similar place until the person is out of the rain or snow. This action of course ends up making the situation worse, since now the person has their glasses off and cannot see. While these situations are troubling for those caught outside in a sudden storm, they may be weekly or even daily occurrences for those who must work outdoors no matter the weather. Such job positions would include emergency personnel, mail delivery persons, runners, construction workers and the like.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
Consequently, there exists a need for a means by which eyeglass wearers can maintain clear vision during rain and snow in a manner, which is quick, easy and effective.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved clip-on, motorized wiper attachment for affixing to conventional eyewear.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved clip-on, motorized wiper attachment for affixing to conventional eyewear that can be affixed to any conventional pair of eyewear.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, clip-on wipers are provided that attach to eyeglasses to prevent the buildup of raindrops or snow on the lenses. It attaches via a clip-on clamp thus allowing it to be removed when not needed. A battery pack, envisioned consisting of AAA batteries supplies power to a two-speed motor, via a control switch. The motor then drives a reciprocating mechanical linkage, which moves two small wiper blades across the surface of the lenses. Such action keeps the lenses free from rain and snow buildup when the glasses are worn outdoors in inclement weather. Clear vision not only saves time from having to continually wipe the glasses, but also increases user safety as well.
It is envisioned that the invention could be adapted for use on face shields such as those used on motorcycle helmets as well.
The use of the present invention allows those who wear eyeglasses outside in rain and snow, the ability to see more clearly in a manner, which is not only easy and efficient but safer as well.